Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a rotational assembly.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, to prevent overheating of the electronic elements in a host and further to cause damage, fans are usually configured to the electronic elements whose temperatures easily increase, such as a power supplier, a central processing unit (CPU), and a graphics processing unit (GPU). The fans dissipate heat from the electronic element. However, the development trend of size miniaturization limits a configuration of a fan structure.